User talk:StarStorm
Welcome to Memory Alpha, StarStorm! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:StarStorm page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 20:09, June 20, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, and helps make the Recent Changes page easier to read. It also reduces the load on the database. Thanks--31dot 20:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Again, please use the Preview button. I have temporarily blocked the page you are editing so you can learn to do this. Continuing to do so after the block is over could result in your being briefly blocked until you acknowlege this advice.--31dot 22:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright, the last warning, please use the show preview button before saving your edits http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Inhabited_planets&action=history. – Tom 11:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I've blocked you for one day. Maybe you'll read now your talk page or the guidelines. If you have any questions, feel free to post them. – Tom 11:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've just had to protect the Inhabited planets page due to your constant editing. I'm not sure what you don't understand, but if you continue to edit constantly you will be blocked again, this time for a week. --From Andoria with Love 13:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Articles Please see this page with regards to your recent article creation. — Morder (talk) 06:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC)